


good morning sleepyhead

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [42]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Support, Trans Callum, Wordcount: 100-500, happiness, tdp, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum gets top surgery.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	good morning sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to myself and I wrote it with tears in my eyes. I’m getting top surgery today, I’m actually in the waiting room as I’m posting this, and I’m filled with happy emotions.

When Callum woke up, his whole head was spinning. He was so dizzy and a part of him told him that if he wasn’t completely still, he would throw up and go hide in a hole. He felt warm and a weird pain was beating all over his body, especially around his chest that also felt numb at the same time.

Everything around him was white, the color blinding and confusing him. Why was he there? When had he gotten here, he didn’t remember getting into this very uncomfortable bed at all, he had just simply woken up. All of him kept spinning, and he did his best to look around in his tired confusion. He saw Rayla.

  
“Good morning sleepyhead, you were out quite a while. How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital silly.” Rayla said, letting out a laugh and then giving him a smile, touching his hand. Why was she laughing? “Did you forget?”

“What?” he asked, even more confused than before. Did he get hurt? “Why am I in the hospital?”

“Damn, it seems they gave you way too much drugs, everything will come together in a while.” she said. “You just had top surgery, remember?”

  
Top surgery…

Yes.

Suddenly it all came back, how he had been so excited for weeks, counting down the days with a smile on his face. And then suddenly the day had come, October 14th, and he had gone to the hospital, gotten put under. He remembered getting the needle inside of him, and then told him to count to ten. He had been asleep at three.

Then he had woken up, confused and with Rayla beside him. A smile spread across his face as he looked down at himself and saw the surgical binder on him, and immediately moved his hand towards his chest. It hurt to move it, but when he felt the flat surface underneath, the tears began to run down his cheeks.

It had really happened. After years, he was finally flat. How he had longed for this. He had seen so many youtube videos, longing for the day it would be him, dreaming about himself with a flat chest. And now it had been his turn, his body was now his own, and he was free.


End file.
